A Bloody Sword, and Comforting Words
by ChaosOfDestruction9
Summary: When Isane is kidnapped, she manages to escape into an old hospital. Entering a room, she finds a woman. Kneeling beside a body, a sword in her hand. Than, she faces Isane.


NOTE: Isane will be shorter than Unohana. For all who doesn't know. Isane is taller than Unohana.

So, Unohana will be Isane's height. And Isane will be Unohana's height. Pointing that out for you guys :)

...

Isane vision was hazy. She felt movement underneath her. A honk. An engine starting. Tires running, spinning.

She tried to move her legs and arms. Figuring out that they were bounded by rope, and duct-tape.

What else could go worse? First. Knocked out. Second finding herself tied up. Lastly, in a back of a vehicle. Disguising, as an innocent car.

Isane wiggled, keeping silent. Her body tingled like pins and needles. At last! It started to become loose. It costed her blood, and worn out muscles. She slid her arms out of the rope, peeled the duct-tape off her mouth, and untied the bandana around her eyes. Now, she needed an escape to get out. She didn't even know where she was.

She put her arms under her head, and laid down. Waiting for the car to stop. When the kidnappers open the truck, she would kick them and run out. Hopefully, run faster than the kidnappers.

...

Hours ticked by. Her stomach growled. Her whole body stiffened up. She stretched her small body, popping her back. Her eyes drooped. She couldn't let that happen.

What time was it? What day? What date?

Isane groaned softly to herself. Why did this happen? Man, was she going to beat the heck out of the kidnappers.

Her patience paid off. The car came to a stop. She could heard voices. She positioned herself, bending her leg. Using her ears, she switched on her defense mode. _Click! _The trunk slowly opened, and revealed a mask man. Isane kicked him straight in the face, climbing her way out of the car.

The kidnappers started chasing after her. She made sure to zig-zag, concentrating where she was going. Her surroundings became clearer. It was close to midnight. Still, she could make out shapes and figured in the darkness.

Darkness is scary. But, it helps you escape, and lose people. Unless, they had night vision, and knew the way throughout the area. Or had cameras around.

Isane shook her head. She wasn't going to think like that.

Ahead of her. A hospital building stood there. It was so old, to the verge of breaking down with one push. She pushed her legs, urging them to go more. To lose her kidnappers ganging up.

She scrambled through a broken glass window. Cutting her knee, and arms with small cuts.

Isane looked around. Hoping for someone to be there. _Ridiculous! Who would even come here? _

Ascending upon a set of stairs. She could hear her kidnappers, heart beating in her throat. Sweat rolling down her forehead. She hadn't been this scared, ever since watching a scary movie, and paranoid someone popping up in your face as you slept.

The only sound she could hear, were her own footsteps on the floor. A piercing noise hit her. _What was that?_

Tracking down the eerie noise, she led herself into an infirmary room. Beds were a few feet from each other. Old, and unbalanced. Blankets and pillows ripped apart. Trays, bottles, meals thrown all over the room.

Isane froze in place. She heard a sword against flesh. _There! _A woman kneeled beside a body, taking her sword from the body.

Such long, dark hair. A kimono wrapped around her. Her eyes so emotionless, menacing. A scar stood on her chest. A long, deep, smooth one.

Isane mentally slapped herself. She was observing a woman, rather than running. But...that didn't feel right. She couldn't always run from what she was afraid of.

Stepping a few feet forward, Isane gulped.

The woman looked up. A grin playing in her lips. As if, she got herself a prized possession.

_Maybe I should turn back. _

Her mind fought back.

_Or Maybe, you should stay and see what is going to happen! _

And so she did. The woman stood, and swayed as she walked. Isane could feel a scream rising from her throat. The sword was covered in bright, red blood.

Isane breathed deeply. The woman shouldn't be that scary. Isane trembled. Strange. It wasn't from fear. It was excitement?

The woman was a few inches away from her, leaning in her face. Wasn't the silver-haired lady going to run? How fresh it felt to have someone not to run away from you.

She put a hand on Isane's cheek.

Isane was baffled.

"U-Um. What are you doing?" Isane grabbed the hand, gently.

The woman spoke with a deep, but soft voice. "Touching. Observing."

Isane felt soothed. See? She isn't that scary at all. Maybe, if you got on her dark side, that is.

Breaking up the peaceful moment. Were smoke bombs, and hollers ringing in the building. The room filled with much gas, that Isane could not see the woman. She coughed.

Alarms went off.

Isane ran out, covering her ears. That didn't help much.

_Splat! _Warm liquid. It was blood. Isane was about to scream. before deciding this was not the time to panic. She got up.

A cut off arm flew past her. The same woman was cutting her way through. What sharp senses she had.

Arms wrapped themselves around Isane. She sank her head, and shot up, getting him in the chin.

"Arrgh! You freakin'-" Isane kicked him. Paying him back for kidnapping her.

The smoke cleared up a bit. Isane pried herself away from men's arm.

The woman herself had to go through many bodies to fend herself. Isane kicked and punched with all her might. Than something, _something_ knocked her out. All she made out, was the woman making her way towards Isane. Slashing off a man's leg, and shoving him to a wall.

Gentle hands. Soft words.

* * *

Typing this around Midnight. Scaring myself :/

Buttttttt... This was fun for me. It was such a thrill. I imagine this happening in my head, of course. So, I wanted to type it down.

Enjoy :)


End file.
